GOODE HIGH
by Obviously genius
Summary: Annabeth shows up at Percy's school. The Gods still exist and everyone's still a demigod. It takes place after the war. All Percabeth! maybe some Jasper and Tratie too.
1. Chapter 1

HIGHSCHOOL PERCABETH 2

ok so heres the next story even though the only person who responded was allen r.

disclaimer I don't own it.

Goode High Chap 1

Annabeth POV

I took a deep breath and pulled open the doors. Self consciously I made my way towards the main office. "Good morning and welcome to Goode High," greeted the secretary. "You must be Annabeth Chase." I nodded nervously. "We'll here's your schedule and locker number. Would you like someone to show you around?"

I found my voice. "Thanks, but I already know someone. He can show me around." I walked out of the office. Thoughts chasing each other around in my head. How was I supposed to greet him? Just walk up and say hi? Sneak up on him and scare him to death? That would be hilarious. But how would he react to me being at his school. My family had moved back to New York while Dad had rented an airplane hangar or something so he could keep his 'toys.'

As I walked to my locker on polished floors I attracted stares. The new kid would be a topic of conversation at Goode. I was starting school a week late due to the confusion of moving. I focused on the row of lockers. 343. 344. 345! I fiddled with the lock until the door opened and piled all of my books into my locker minus the ones needed for my first class.

"You're new?" A girl to my left asked. Copper hair was pulled back in a ponytail like me and dark brown eyes met mine.

"Yeah. My name's Annabeth," I said shaking her hand.

"Grace," she answered. Suddenly girls started whispering and pointing down the hall and a few guys glare in the same direction. I saw Grace roll her eyes.

"What is it?" I asked curiously.

"Percy Jackson. Hottest guy in the school blah blah blah. He won't date anyone. Apparently he has a girlfriend but no one actually believes that story. His locker is right next to yours. He is captain of the swim team and broke all the records."

Percy had all the girls fawning over him and he wasn't cheating on me? I grinned on the inside as he and his friends came closer. I was vaguely aware of Grace prattling on. I caught sight of him and let a smile slide onto my face. His black hair was messy and untamed. I couldn't see his eyes from where I stood but I could imagine them sparkling green. He came right next to me to open his locker while my own open door hid my face from view. Grace walked over to his group and grabbed the hand of one of the other boys kissing his cheek.

"Guys," she said trying to get their attention unsuccessfully.

Another boy interrupted her. "Have you guys heard about the new girl?"

"Is she hot? Maybe we can talk Percy into getting a girlfriend!"

"Very funny guys but I already have a girlfriend. She's smart, beautiful and brilliant." I closed my locker door his back still facing me.

I put one arm around his middle and my other hand the spot against where his Achilles heel once was. "You forgot dangerous," I whispered.

He turned in confusion. "Annabeth!?" cried Percy sweeping me into a bone crushing hug and laughing insanely.

"Ugh, Perce. I can't breathe," I complained hugging him back.

"Wait you know each other?" asked Grace confused.

"Course," he said grinning wildly. "Wisegirl's my girlfriend."

"She's real?" yelled one of the guys.

"Yes she's real. Oh, Annabeth this is Derrick," he pointed to the one who yelled. Straw colored hair covered his head. "The ginger is Max and his girlfriend is Jackie and that's Mitchell. Mitchell is Jackie's twin and grace's boyfriend." The two were both of asian decent. The gang all gave their "his" and "sups."

Then I saw another group push through into my sight. Three girls stood in front me all wearing to much makeup like Aphrodite wannabes. The one in front placed her hand on her hip. Curly brown hair hovered above her shoulders. She wore black skinny jeans and a pink rather revealing top. "Who are you and what are you doing hugging my boyfriend?"

"Your boyfriend?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

Percy groaned his arm still around my waist. "Delia we have already been through this a hundred times-"

"It doesn't matter," she interrupted "you will be mine at some point. Get used to the fact. Answer my question who's the blonde?"

"I'm Annabeth. Percy's girlfriend," I said laying emphasis on the last word.

"Prove it," she sneered. I wrapped my hands around his neck and he bent down kissed me. It sweet and soft and I could tell Percy didn't want to let go but I did anyway and turned to face Delia. She was staring daggers at me but regained her composure. "You might have him now Annabeth but he'll be mine soon enough." (Cue evil laugh.) She stalked off trying to regain her nonexistent pride.

Percy grinned down at me and I smiled back. "Wise Girl what are you doing here?"

"Going to school. Duh Perce," i replied teasing him. "My family moved back to New York so I left the boarding school and came to Goode."

Grace checked her watch. "We've got a half hour until first period. Lets go to home room." And with that she led the way down the hall and up a flight of stairs. We walked to home room with Percy practically skipping.

Thankfully we were all in the same classroom. The rest of the group took their seats and Percy and I walked to the front to meet the teacher. He had graying hair and a bald spot on the top of his head. Thick glasses rested on the bridge of his nose and the man had a bit of a stomach.

"Mr. Bridge this is Annabeth Chase she's new here."

"Well Annabelle-"

"Annabeth, sir," I interrupted. I hate when people get my name wrong. Cough* mr d *cough.

"Annabeth. My apologies. Please take a seat."

Almost as soon as we sat down Percy stole my schedule. I tried to grab it but he held it out of reach and compared his own.

Me

-home room

-English

-advanced math

-advanced science

-ancient Greek

-lunch

-history

-architecture

-gym

Percy

-homeroom

-English

-science

-math

-ancient Greek

-lunch

-history

-marine bio

-gym

"Excellent," cried Percy. "We've got six periods together and lunch with these guys," he gestured to his friends sitting next to us. The next twenty minutes were spent talking with my new friends. Derrick, Mitchell and Max were all on the swim team with Percy who was captain. I told them how long Perce had known me and how long we had been dating (one year.) Grace played basketball and Jackie lacrosse. Seaweed Brain suggested I try out for track. In no time at all the two of us were sent off to English class followed by Mitchell.

I grinned when we reached the classroom. "Mr. Blofis it is so great to see you," I hugged him.

"You knew she was coming?" Percy asked heatedly.

"Seaweed Brain, he's the one who got me in on such short notice." Percy gaped open mouthed at his step father as I lead him to sit in the second row with Mitchell right behind us.

As the class settled down Paul explained that they would start to read the Iliad. When I opened my book I silently thanked the gods. The left pages were in English and the right Greek. Convenient right? So basically Paul's class was breeze. Next I had advanced math with Mitchell. After that Jackie met me in advanced science. My only problem arose when we took a pretest.

The teacher handed it out explaining that this would not count against us and was a simple evaluation of our skill level. It was a breeze and when the teacher asked me what I was doing I told her I was done. The woman marched over to my seat and swiped the papers off my desk. Her eyes scanned them up and down. I sat back in my chair my arms crossed over my chest confident that every single one was right.

"You cheated."

I sat up in my seat suddenly outraged. "What are you talking about? I did not!" It was an insult to my intelligence and Athena.

"Principal's office now young lady." I stood up infuriated prepared to march towards the door when Jackie spoke up.

"Why don't you give her a chance?" The teacher hesitated and Jackie saw the opening. "Ask her questions and Annabeth will answer them." We had attracted the classes attention now watching the stand off between teacher and students.

After those tense moments the teacher snapped ,"fine." She bombarded me with questions in biology, astronomy, and physics among other things. Finally I sat back in my seat triumphant.

"Thanks," I whispered to Jackie.

"No problem," she returned. "You weren't cheating were you?" I smiled and shook my head in reply.

CLICHÉ I KNOW BUT WHO GIVES A CRAP?

REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

Danny Chap2

Percy POV

Science wasn't as bad as it could have been. Our regular teacher, Mr. Reese, had called in sick. So instead we got one of those laid back substitutes. On the down side Delia was in my class and kept blowing me kisses. I also had to put up with comments from Danny McKinnon. Danny McKinnon, sophomore jock, hits on every girl, boxing champion, can't spell his name right. In other words a jerk who doesn't think swimming is a sport and will flirt with my girlfriend. Math class was awful of course. Sorry but I can't do math and Annabeth will explain it later anyway.

Relieved that I would see Wise Girl next class I set off for Ancient Greek meeting her on the way. I slipped my hand into hers to guide her to class. Grace smiled and waved us over to the third row next to her where she had saved seats. This, in my opinion, was the best class. Our teacher was Mr. Teller. A receding hair was met in his late forties.

"Settle down please. I see we have a new student. And your name miss?"

"Annabeth Chase, sir."

"Well Miss Chase are you familiar with the Greek language?" I grinned as she answered that she was. "Enough to converse with our star student?"

"I do Mr. Teller."

"Well then will you come demonstrate?" He gestured for the two of us two come up in front of the class.

Annabeth looked at me uncertainly. "It's fine. Let's go," I whispered. We trooped to the front of the room surveying the seen.

The following in Greek:

"Where are you guys staying?" I asked. "Your family I mean."

"A few blocks from here."

"Can you guys come over for dinner?"

"Sure. Probably, but when and don't you have to ask your parents, Percy?" she asked.

"Maybe but my parents love you guys they won't object."

Annabeth looked back at the class. "Percy look how confused they are," she said laughing.

"Okay you can come over Thursday." I looked back at our audience and grinned. Everybody had their faces slack. "Thank you for your attention ladies and gentlemen," I said taking a massive bow.

End Greek

We walked back to our seats and soon class was over. The three of us went to the cafeteria to meet the others for lunch. Grace wasted no time in telling the others what went on in Ancient Greek. I had my arm around Annabeth when Jackie stopped in mid-sentence and a frown appeared on Max's face. I turned around and found myself staring at Danny. "What do want?" I asked rudely.

He ignored me and turned to Annabeth. "So sweetie. What are doing with Prissy here? You could come sit with me." Then he lay a hand on her shoulder. Blood roared in my head nobody calls me Prissy but Clarisse and nobody touches my girlfriend. I stood up quickly knocking my chair backwards and throwing his hand of Annabeth.

"Leave now." I stared him down for a minute.

"What are you going to do fish boy? Spray me with water?"

"You only wish that was the least I could do."

"Fine. Oh and let me know when you find out that swimming isn't a real sport." The last part was directed at Annabeth.

I felt someone tugging at my arm. I picked up my chair and lowered myself into it still breathing hard. "I won't leave you for an idiot like him Kelp Head." I nodded my kelp filled head in reply and then looked at my friends. They all looked kind of astonished. It wasn't how I had acted towards Danny that surprised them. I brushed shoulders with the guy all the time. I guess it was the fact that Annabeth had been able to calm me down. They had never been able to do that.

Annabeth kept shooting me anxious glances. "I'm fine," I whispered and kissed her forehead. The others continued to talk and Annabeth with them but I kept quiet. I wondered how she would deal with Delia and I with Danny. I looked up when their voices stopped again and saw they were staring over my shoulder. Prepared to confront Danny again I whipped around to find...Nico.

"Death Breath," I greeted him.

"Fish Face," He returned. He glanced sidelong the table. "Percy perhaps we could talk some place private," he nodded his head toward the cafeteria doors.

I followed him out calling, "back in a minute," over my shoulder. I followed him out of the cafeteria into an empty hallway. "How did you get in here?"

"Shadow travel," he said dismissively. "Anyways I need twenty and a place to stay for two months."

I opened my wallet to give two tens. "You can stay at my place but you might have to go to school."

"That's fine. Better than Persephone anyway."

"Why don't you go to camp?" He gave me a look that only children of Hades can give. Guess I won't suggest that again.

"Well thanks man. I'll see you in a week." He slapped my shoulder and melted into the shadows. I shook my head and walked back to my table.

Annabeth's POV

Percy left with Nico as I watched suspiciously at their backs. "You know him?" Max asked curiously.

"His name's Nico. He's our friend from camp."

"Where is this camp? You guys talk about it a lot." Percy arrived at that moment.

"Is everything fine?" I asked.

"Yeah he just needed some money."

After lunch we went to history. I groaned silently to myself when we walked into the room. Both Danny and Delia sat in the second row. Percy and I followed Jackie, grace, max and Derrick to the back of the classroom. I slid into a seat while Perce sat in the one behind.

The teacher wasn't here yet so students continued to talk. Percy listened to his iPod while I sketched Ares the last of his 500 statues. The teacher came rushing in ten minutes late. Percy said there was a new teacher this year and that his name was Mr. Green.

He was incredibly tall with graying hair and an ever present smile. "Sorry I'm late."

He moved papers on his desk. "Alright. Now that we're back in the roll of things. We are going to start using the book. If you could open to page seventeen." I took my book and opened to the dictated page. I smirked. Behind me I sensed Percy doing the same. The chapter was entitled Greeks and Their Gods. How much better could this get? I mean sure I chose Ancient Greek but studying the Iliad in English class with both texts.

I was aware of the teacher speaking once more. "Who thinks they can name all of the Olympians of their own gender?" I raised my hand. "Excellent Mr. Jackson and miss?" he asked looking at me.

"Annabeth Chase, sir."

"Well Annabeth could you tell the class the female Olympians?"

"First Hera goddess of family and wife to Zeus." I said the name with some distaste. "Then second we have Artemis goddess of the hunt and twin sister of Apollo. Then there is Athena," I sat up a little straighter," goddess of wisdom. Aphrodite goddess of love and beauty and after her you have Demeter the goddess of growing."

"Thank you Annabeth. Delia would you like to contribute?" Delia had her hand raised looking smug. I was smugger.

"Mr. Green, Annabeth forgot both Persephone and Hestia."

Mr. Green turned towards me. "Annabeth could you explain why you did that?"

"Hestia gave up her throne on Olympus for Dionysus. Persephone was never an Olympian and is the queen of the underworld." I sat back quite pleased with myself while my friends tried to control their laughter.

"Very we'll done Annabeth and Percy if you could name the gods."

"Zeus lord of the sky. Poseidon lord over sea," Percy said that part straightening up. "Hermes god of messengers and thieves. Dionysus god of wine. Ares god of war. Hephaestus god of blacksmiths. Apollo god of sun and poetry."

"Mr. Green he forgot Hades!" shouted Danny. Mr. Green was silent and let Percy answer.

"Hades is a god of the underworld and doesn't have a throne."

"Very well done to the both of you." The rest of the class passed by quickly. For homework we're to write a page one an Olympian of our choice. I chose Athena of course.

I went to architecture and Percy to marine biology. Class was fine but below my level. I mean after all I'm the official architect of Olympus. All of Percy's friends were in our class but when it was time for the period the principal came over the intercom. "Would all juniors please go to the assembly hall. All juniors." So Percy and I walked with the others over to the auditorium. The principal gave a nice little speech and some student council members came up. I wasn't really listening. Neither was Percy who slept through the entire thing.

* * *

**So there's the second chapter I hope u liked it remember to review **

**peace out**


	3. Chapter 3

Swim team chap 3

Annabeth POV

It was my third day at Goode and to be more specific, Thursday. I had promised Percy I would come to try outs. Grace sat next to me on the bleachers doing her hair. Jackie had been unable to come due to family matters. Percy, max, Mitch and Derrick all strode out of the boy's locker room. Seaweed Brain looked amazing. His tanned skin was welled muscled and I couldn't help noticing the fact. He was wearing a sea green trunks and his hair was disheveled.

"Hello Wise Girl," he said giving me kiss. Mitchell pulled grace onto his lap.

"Come on sissies!" called Derrick and then diving into the pool after max. Percy gave me another kiss and then jumped down the bleachers Mitchell close on his heels. Percy helped the coach divide everyone into groups. Grace estimated that, including Perce, Mitchell, Max, and Derrick, there were eleven freshmen, zero sophomores, seven juniors, and seven seniors.

The coach asked Percy to show off. That's not exactly what he said but that's how Seaweed Brain took it.

I took me half of the try outs to complete my homework and the rest of the time I talked to grace. "So where did you guys meet?" she asked. I knew she meant Percy and me.

"A summer camp five years ago." Then I thought for moment. "We were twelve," I added.

"Well what about when you started dating?"

I smiled at the memory. "It was just over a year ago on his sixteenth birthday. Then our friends threw us in the canoe lake. What about you and Mitchell?"

"We started dating in July and we met when he transferred to Goode last year." The rest of the time we just talked about stuff in general. We watched the boys for a while then Coach blew the whistle and they hit the showers.

Percy came out of the showers first completely dry. I had to whisper so grace wouldn't hear me. "Percy aren't you a tad bit concerned that the mortals will see something?"

"Not at all. They'll just see me wet or that I kept a hair dryer in my locker. besides," he reasoned, " it is uncomfortable to stay wet." I didn't worry about it after that if the mist worked before it would work again.

The rest of the guys had departed from the locker room. They came and sat down. "So can anyone go downtown?" Derrick asked. Grace max and Mitchell all said they could come. "What about you Percy?"

He shook his head. "I have to babysit."

"Annabeth?" Derrick prompted.

"Sure I'll come." I agreed.

I kissed Percy goodbye and the rest of us walked to a cafe. We waited in line silently. When it was my turn I ordered iced tea and a small tart. It was $7.49. We sat in a booth. "Annabeth."

"Yeah?" I asked max.

"Where did Percy go last year? He won't give us the whole story."

"Max," grace scolded.

"I asked in the locker room. He said Annabeth would explain."

"No it's fine. What has he told you guys?"

"Only that he was in California."

"Okay," I said thinking for a minute. How close to the truth could I get? "He went to California to visit his cousins where he got a major concussion sending him into a coma. Then he came back here end of story." After I told them that our topics strayed to things like swimming, Delia, swimming, school, swimming, new movies and swimming. We did a lot of talking about swimming.

**here's the third chapter yay!**

**what do you think leo would do if he ended up a long time ago in a galaxy far far away**

**don't own it**

At 4:30 I left them I made the short walk to Percy's apartment. I knocked and the door opened to reveal my ridiculous boyfriend holding a screaming baby. I put my bags on the floor and relieved Percy of his burden. Ollie had been born when Percy was missing and was now nine months old. I shushed him and closed the door with my foot. Percy grabbed my bag and dropped it on the couch. "I've tried everything. I checked his diaper. I tried to feed him. I put him down for a nap. I played music."

I walked back and forth patting Ollie on the and repeatedly shushing him. Finally he stopped crying. The poor kid's eyes were red and he had the hiccups. Still holding him close and whispering in his ear I sat next to Perce who was slumped on the couch.

"How do you do that?" he moaned. I didn't respond instead I reached into Ollie's box of toys and pulled one out. I placed the colorful object in front of the baby. He sat facing me on my knees and examined it carefully.

Once I was sure he was fine I placed Ollie in his crate to occupy himself and turned to Percy. "Have you done all your homework?" I sat down on the couch next to him.

"As a matter of fact I have, Miss Chase." He leaned closer until Percy was almost on top of me. I kissed him fiercely and my hands were tangled in his raven colored hair. His body lay on top of me. His right hand lightly teased the skin were my shirt rode up and he placed light kisses down to my collar bone and then doorbell rang.

**REVEIW **


	4. Chapter 4

**hey I'm back. I went on an overnight camping trip. unfortunately there wasn't any running water though thankfully there was an outhouse. for anyone who hasn't used that kind of latrine they stink. but it could've been worse we could've had to carry-in carry-out ****_everything_**

**anywho. it was fun**

**disclaimer: don't own it.**

* * *

Dinner chap 4

_"As a matter of fact I have, Miss Chase." He leaned closer until Percy was almost on top of me. I kissed him fiercely and my hands were tangled in his raven colored hair. His body lay on top of me. His right hand lightly teased the skin were my shirt rode up and he placed light kisses down to my collar bone and then doorbell rang._

_Percy POV_

We both sat up and tried to look more presentable. We adjusted our clothes and Annabeth made my hair look slightly less screwed up and the doorbell rang with slightly more urgency. I ran to open the door and saw my mom holding two bags of groceries. I stood back to let her in. "Hello Percy. Hello Annabeth. How are you?"

"I'm fine thank you Sally." Annabeth had long since lost the argument of calling Mom Mrs. Jackson.

"Percy come unpack the groceries." Annabeth got up to help me. "Annabeth is your family coming over tonight?"

"Yes," she said placing milk in the fridge. "Do you know what we are having?"

"Spaghetti and meatballs. Unfortunately Paul won't arrive until seven and we're eating 6:30." Annabeth offered to help cook (I didn't. It would've been a threat to our health.) But my mom told us to relax. With a half hour to spare we sat on the couch and flipped through channels. Sadly Annabeth gained control of the remote so we watched NatGeo.

At 6:15 the bell rang and the chases arrived. Annabeth's stepmom helped with the food while Dr. Chase tried to talk to me and keep his sons under control. Annabeth listened to her father and I argue about football scores. I was placed in charge of my baby brother. Finally it was time for dinner. My mom sat Ollie in his high chair and took her own seat beside him. On my mother's other side was Mrs. Chase who sat next bobby who sat across from his twin who sat next to me who sat next to Annabeth who sat next to her dad.

My mom's meatballs were to die for. Not literally of course. I had to much experience with that. Anyways they were the size of your fist and filled with seasoning. I had second helpings to save room for desert.

During dinner we talked about school. Surprisingly Dr. Chase was quite comfortable with the fact that I was dating his daughter. More comfortable than Athena anyways. "So there's this idiot named Danny McCormick," Annabeth said conversationally. "He tried to kiss me-"

"He what!" I yelled with my mouthful.

"Hush and let me continue. I was at the basketball courts with grace. He tried to kiss me and when I was about to punch him a basketball hit his head. Then I punched him," she added. "And the whole thing was recorded on Grace's phone." Matthew and bobby were laughing their heads off and so was I but the adults couldn't seem to appreciate the irony. At that moment Paul opened the door.

"Sorry I'm late," he said hanging up his coat. He nodded at our guests, clapped me on the shoulder, kissed my mom's cheek, patted Ollie's blonde head and finally sat at the head of the table. He loaded his plate with food and poured himself a glass of water.

The rest of my night was extraordinarily normal. Cherry pie was dessert.

Annabeth POV

After dessert percy and I snuck off to the back porch. I walked to the fence looking out into city. Percy wrapped his arms around me and placed kisses along my neck up to my ear. I turned around and our lips met. When we kissed it was gentle my hands were linked behind his neck. His slipped his hands under my shirt and placed them on the small of my back. We stopped to catch our breath and our foreheads pressed together. "I love you Annabeth."

"I picked up on that when we fell into Tatarus." We laughed. "I love you too Seaweed Brain."

"Annabeth honey it's time to go," called Helen.

I kissed Percy goodnight and slid into my family's car. Bobby and Matt both fell asleep on the way home. Bobby kept leaning on me and I kept shoving him off. "Annabeth?" Dad asked me.

"Yeah?"

"Your mother and I were thinking-"

"My step mother you mean," I liked her well enough but she was not an immortal goddess.

"We were thinking that you might want a sleepover with some friends." I looked at him. Seriously? A sleepover? You've got to be kidding me? I thought it over.

"Okay I'll talk to them tomorrow."

That night I had a dream. I had it before. It wasn't like the usual demigod warning just a nightmare though a terrible one. Percy and I fell to Tartarus. The cold and the fear was over whelming.

Percy POV

I stood by my locker waiting impatiently for Annabeth. Why wasn't she hear yet? The bell rang and I was forced to go to homeroom.

"So how dinner last night?"

"Huh?" I replied intelligently.

"With Annabeth's family," continued grace.

"Oh it was great. Annabeth told us what you caught on tape."

"What'd you catch on tape?" Max asked curiously.

"This." Grace took out her phone and typed in the pass code. After scrolling for a second she turned the screen around so everyone could see. The clip was short but hilarious. Annabeth came in and handed a late slip to our teacher. She sat down in front of me emotionless.

"Annabeth?" I ask lightly touching her shoulder. She didn't look good. I mean she always looks good but she looked exhausted. "You okay?"

"I'm fine just night mares."

The bell rang and I grabbed Annabeth's hand. I brought her to an empty classroom. "What happened?" I asked concerned. She leaned against me so her next was muffled against my chest.

"We were falling to Tarturas again. But Percy I'm fine honest. Let's go to class." We reached Paul's class just as the bell rang. After that we separated for the next two periods and met up again for Ancient Greek and after that lunch. It wasn't until history that anything happened.

Mr. Green was sitting at his desk when we arrived. Jackie, Derrick, Annabeth and I all filed into our seats. Max came running into the classroom. "Guys! Guess who is back!" he screamed. He didn't wait for an answer. "Nicki! She's coming in tomorrow!"

"Thank you for the news Mr. Collins." Said Mr. Green icily. "If you would take your seat."

Mr. Green started lecturing us and Annabeth leaned over to whisper in my ear. "Who's Nicki?" Quickly I scribbled my answer on a piece of loose leaf in Greek, English would take too long, and handed it over. Nicki was one of my best friends in freshman year. She was always talking and one of the most cheerful people I know.

After marine biology was gym. So far Danny had kept his distance. Annabeth punching his nose might have given him some discouragement but I had gym next which was basically an opportunity for us to kill each other.

Thankfully our gym uniform was decent. A gray tee-shirt with "Goode" on the back in orange letters and dark blue shorts that came down to our knees. I walked out of the changing rooms to my group of friends. We all had gym together unfortunately a certain Delia and Danny were also present. Delia had her shorts rolled up till it was practically underwear. I looked away afraid of hurting my eyes.

I sighed unhappily when I saw what we were playing. Dodge ball. The red rubber balls were lined up neatly in a row. The teacher told us to separate into groups. Seconds later he blew the whistle and we started to play. Co and I were on a team with some other less popular students. On the other team were jocks and popular kids that did nothing. Our team won the first round our opponents the second.

We were playing in the third round. I held two rubber balls in my hands. I chucked one at Danny, the second to last player. It caught him in the gut sending him sprawling backwards. Another ball sailed towards an unsuspecting Annabeth. I dropped the dodge ball I was holding. I ran and jumped in front of her and caught the things in my arms. I didn't drop it which meant the last player was out. We won!

* * *

Review!


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm back. and I know I've neglected you and I'm sorry so please don't kill me it would much appreciated. very much so. here's chapter 5**

**Disclaimer: don't own it. remember just like we practiced.**

**What would Leo Valdez Bad Boy Supreme do if he ended up on Naboo or Hoth or pretty much anywhere in star wars? is that spelled correctly? anyway I think he would totally freak... in a good way**

* * *

Nico chap 5

Percy POV

I yawned tiredly. Monday. Oh joy. I groped blindly for the button to turn off my alarm. Make it stop! Please make it stop! That annoying noise is supposed to motivate me to get out of bed. Guess what? It doesn't work. Or perhaps it does because I found the button, kicked off my covers and fell on the floor. See? Out of bed.

Groggily I pulled myself up and trudged to the bathroom. The shower was icy cold. I didn't mind. It woke me up and temperature didn't bother me when I was in the water. When I stepped out I dried instantly.

I pulled on the regular jeans and tee shirt. Quickly I combed my hair my which had remained wet and then let it dry. I follow the smell of blue pancakes into the kitchen checking the clock on the stove. 7:40. That meant I had twenty minutes before school and Paul had already left. "Morning mom," I greeted kissing her cheek. "Hey Nico." I did a double take.

"Hey Percy. You're driving me to school."

"Who says," I ask grouchily.

"I do," answered mom sternly. She piled food onto my plate. We ate quickly and grabbed our bags and coats. Then I remembered I was supposed to pick up Annabeth. Great. Note the sarcasm. Not that i didn't want to see her there were just so many things to do. We lived on the ninth floor so Nico and I headed for the elevator. We went all the way down to the garage.

Reason number one why I like driving myself to school: my car. It had been a gift from Poseidon after saving the world (again.) anyways my car was beautiful. It had been built by the Cyclops. Sparkling sea green hood and celestial bronze wheels. All the windows were tinted. It seated five people comfortably. We threw our stuff in the back and jumped up front. We pulled out of the garage and were soon caught in traffic. I took the opportunity to show Nico its gadgets. The car can skip through traffic using magic. I just have to press a button. I also showed him other things like auto driver, monster sensor, and celestial bronze nets as well as harpoons.

We passed through the lanes of traffic and reached Annabeth's house. I told Nico to get in the back as I parked the car. I quickly knocked on the door anxiously checking my watch. It opened almost immediately to reveal Annabeth with hers hands on her hips.

"You've decided to show up?"

"Isn't it a miracle I did show up?" I said back. "Nico came so he slowed me down." She followed me down the steps and we walked to the passenger side. Like a real gentleman I opened the door for her.

"Hey Nico." What? She didn't even say anything about being late?

Nico said hi back. As we pulled into the school parking lot and we or rather the car attracted a lot of stares. I got out of my car and kissed it goodbye. Not really. Relieved that the bell hadn't rung I took Annabeth's hand and led her and Nico to the office. After examining his schedule I found that we had lunch math and Ancient Greek together. Then we all walked to homeroom.

Annabeth POV

I walked to homeroom with Percy and Nico, who was dawdling behind us uncertainly. When we entered I noticed an addition to our group. They were huddled around her in an interested manner. It took me a second to realize this must be Nicky. She fit Percy's description. Straight brown hair with blonde highlights and of course a cheerful personality. I sat down next to grace and Percy sat next to me. Nico hovered in the shadows.

"Hey guys. Nicky it's great to see you," said seaweed brain.

"Hi Percy! Who's with you?"

"Oh this my girlfriend, Annabeth and that's my cousin Nico." I waved and Nico did nothing except look sullen and depressed. Nicky was about to say something when the bell rang.

We walked to Paul's class Percy and I were holding hands. Nico trailed behind us and others silently. Because nothing exciting happened I'll skip to lunch. The guys were absorbed in their own conversation. I remembered that Dad had wanted me to have a sleep over. This week ended short and was only three days long. "Hey guys," I said turning to the girls. "Do you want to come over on Wednesday? For asleep over?"

"Sure," grace said. "Will your parents be okay with that?"

"They are the ones who suggested it."

"Well that's great! Can you guys come?" she asked turning towards the other two. They both answered yes.

Finally it was time for Ancient Greek. I caught up to Percy in the hall and we hurried to class. Jackie, Max and Derrick were already there. A few seconds later in came Nico, Nicky and Grace. "You will be getting a project today. Each of you will be assigned a god and a partner." Quickly I prayed to my mother that she would be my project and Percy my partner. "Annabeth you will be partners with Delia and your goddess will be Hera." Of all my luck had to get the girl who flirts with my boyfriend and the goddess who stole Percy. Great. Note the sarcasm. "Percy and Derrick you will have Hermes. Nico and Nicky you have Hades." Nico and Nicki? I'd like to see how that turns out.

Pretty soon we were headed off to lunch. Percy stood next me while we got our food. "I mean really Perce. Why do I have to be Delia's partner? And with Hera? Zeus it's awful!"

Nico turned around in front of me. "Annabeth quit your yapping. I got Nicki. She's nice and all but she's way too cheerful. I mean WAY to cheerful." He shivered.

"Yeah Nico but at least you have your dad for the project. I have Hera. Hera," I repeated her name for emphasis. We picked up our trays and headed over to our table.

* * *

**I know its short I'm sorry. school's starting and I have less time**

**Review**


End file.
